Fossil Pokémon
Fossil Pokémon are Prehistoric Pokémon which can be obtained from their specific fossils. All of these Pokémon are of dual -Type, except for Cranidos. They all evolve at Level 40 with the exception of Cranidos and Shieldon, which evolve at Level 30, then Archen and Tirtouga, which evolve at Level 37, and Aerodactyl, who does not evolve at all. Any Fossil can be also found in the Underground in 4th Generation games. Generation I Fossil Pokémon These Pokémon can be obtained in Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Yellow, and in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen by handing their fossil over to the weird scientist at the Lab on Cinnabar Island. Kabuto Kabuto is a shellfish Pokémon. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from a Dome Fossil. It evolves into Kabutops. It is possibly based on a Trilobite. Omanyte Omanyte is a spiral Pokémon. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from a Helix Fossil. It evolves into Omastar. Omanyte's name and design come from Ammonites, prehistoric mollusks that lived from the Mid-Paleozoic Era to the end of the Cretaceous Period. Aerodactyl Aerodactyl is a fossil Pokémon. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from Old Amber. Aerodactyl is the only Fossil Pokémon that doesn't evolve. Its name and design the prehistoric animal, Pterodactyls. Aerodactyl is the only Flying/Rock Type Pokémon until Generation V. In the game and manga it is revived in Cinnabar Island Generation III Fossil Pokémon These Fossils can be found in the desert area east of Lavaridge Town in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. They are in the Crumbling Tower which requires a Mach Bike to get to the top. They can be brought back to life by a Devon worker in Rustboro City. You can get the fossil you did not choose after beating the Elite 4 and going to the fossil maniac's house. Anorith Anorith is based on the prehistoric creature Anomalocaris. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from a Claw Fossil. It evolves into Armaldo. Lileep Lileep is a sea lily / -Type Pokémon revived from a Root Fossil. It evolves into Cradily. Generation IV Fossil Pokémon You can bring these Pokémon back to life at the Oreburgh Museum. Cranidos Cranidos is a head butt -Type Pokémon revived from a Skull Fossil. It evolves into Rampardos. Its fossil can only be obtained in Pokémon Diamond or in Pokémon Platinum if the last digit of your trainer ID is an odd number. It is the only Fossil Pokémon who only has one type. It is based on the dinosaur Pachycephalosaurus. Shieldon Shieldon is a shield / -Type Pokémon revived from an Armor Fossil. It evolves into Bastiodon. Its fossil can only be obtained in Pokémon Pearl, and Pokémon Platinum if the last digit of your trainer ID is an even number. It is based on a ceratopsian dinosaur, like Triceratops. Generation V Fossil Pokémon These fossil are found inside the Relic Castle the player can bring these Pokémon back to life at the Nacrene Museum. Tirtouga Tirtouga is based on an Archelon. It is a / -type Pokémon revived from a Cover Fossil. Carracosta is the evolved form of Tirtouga. It is a / -type Pokémon. Archen Archen is based on an Archaeopteryx. It is a / -type Pokémon revived from a Plume Fossil. Archeops is the evolved form of Archen. It is a / -type Pokémon. Generation VI Fossil Pokémon TBA Tyrunt Tyrunt is based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It is a / -type Pokémon that is revived from the Jaw Fossil. Tyrantrum is the evolved form of Tyrunt. It is a / -type Pokémon. Amaura Amaura is based on an Amargasaurus. It is a / -type Pokémon that is revived from the Sail Fossil. Aurorus is the evolved form of Amaura. It is a / -type Pokémon. Category:Fossil Pokémon